No matter what, you're the one for me
by dilhas
Summary: Well, because of the missing words, I needed to change some things xD If still missing words or something, it's because of this site :/ Anyway, I hope you like this one :3


"He will marry with her, Portugal!" The Portuguese servant said. The girl's eyes were wide open.

"W-What?" Admired "Why will he marry with her?"

"Because… She is his Queen, and she wants it…" Maria stared at the ground, with her eyes covered in tears, tears that couldn't come out "He… He sent an invitation to you, Portugal…" The servant gave to her a letter with his hands shaking. He was afraid of Maria's reaction. It's normal, since she is one of the greatest nations of the world. A bad reaction from her is like… Certain dead? Anyway, she won't kill for none reason.

"An Invitation…? He had the courage to send that? " She grabbed the latter and read it "Oh, I'll be a special guest" She nodded in an ironically way "Alright, it's time to find a 'wedding gift' to my old friend!" She placed the letter on her desk.

So, in a few days, she will be in London, for the marriage of the man that she loves the most, who is, in fact, her husband since XIV century.

* * *

><p>"Maria!" Arthur screamed from the other side of that British port. She looked at him with a fake smile.<p>

"Arthie…" The man ran to her and hugged her, but she just wanted to be far, far away from him.

"I'm glad that you came" When they separate, he smiled to her.

"I needed to come, right? We are old allies, after all." She turned around and started to help her crew. He stared at her with a sad face knowing exactly what is happening.

"Look, Maria, I need to say that…"

"You don't need to explain nothing to me" She made a sad smile "If you are happy, then I'm happy… " She kissed him on the cheek and then she walked to the ship again. There, she closed herself in her cabin. "I'm not happy at all" She leaned on the wall and started to cry "He doesn't love me anymore, that's why he will marry with her" Crying and sniffling.

Only in the end of the day she decided to leave the ship. The cold weather of London made her wet cheeks freez.

"Portugal!" One British sailor screamed.

"Sim, sailor?"Maria cleaned her face. A good and powerful nation can't cry in front of 'normal' people.

"England wants you to stay in the castle, with him and his… Queen" The Portuguese made a serious face.

"But I'll stay here, in my ship, with my crew."

"He knew that you would say that… So, he sent this to you" The sailor gave to her a little piece of paper. She rose an eyebrow and then looked to the paper.

"_You Liar!"_

"WHAT?" Looking angry.

"So, will you go to the castle?" The sailor pointed to a cart with a smile on his face. Maria sighed, then looked to the sailor and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go, he need to explain me what the fuck this means" She threw the paper on the ground and entered on the cart. Hours later, she was in the castle. It was so dark there, even more than the sky outside, it was kind of scary. "Where is he?" She asked the guard who guarded the 'public dinner room'.

"He is in this room with his Queen" Maria nodded and the guard opened the door. When she entered, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. The girl only looked to her beloved man, and Arthur, who was beside his Queen, stared at Portugal. But seeing this two together, many memories came to Maria's mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>I Love you" he said once<em>

_But if that was true, why did he go… __Away?_

* * *

><p>"Maria…" Arthur got up to go to her and Maria was looking at his eyes, with a serious face.<p>

"'You Liar!'" Arthur stopped. "It's the only thing you wrote… 'You liar'"

"You lied to me, so you're a liar!" He crossed his arms with a serious look.

"First, I don't know what are you talking about. Second, I never lied to you, Arthie…" She looked to his Queen "Oh, I'm sorry… Arthur" She shrugged "old habits"

"Yes, you lied! You said that you were happy, and you don't, obviously" pointing to her sad face.

"I am, I'm happy for you… You're my friend, so if you are happy, I'm happy, I didn't lie!" Horrified looks from everyone in the room, and Portugal started to feel uncomfortable with that "Now, I will return to my ship, and I'll stay there until the wedding day" She made a sad smile to Arthur "See you in your happy day, fellow" She turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, Maria" He ran to her and grabbed her arm "I need to tell you something, please…"

"Fine… In the wedding day, you can talk to me. Now, I have to go" She pushed him away and leaved the castle.

* * *

><p><em>The wedding day<em>

"Do I really need to go?" Maria was looking to the mirror, in her ship. Her young king convinced her to dress something feminine for this occasion, so she was in underwear, preparing to wear this horrible dress.

"Yes, you need to go, miss" A Portuguese maid said. Suddenly, someone knocks de door.

"Who is there?" Portugal asked, staring at the reflect of her silhouette in the mirror.

"It's me, Maria" Arthur said "It's the wedding day, so I came here to talk to you, as you said" Maria looked at the door with her eyes wide open. She wasn't expecting this.

"It's fair" She waved to her servant to leave the cabin "Alright, you can enter" She looked to her naked legs. "Oh, fuck" she whispered. Arthur entered and the servant leaved.

"Maria, I…" He blushed when she saw how the Portuguese girl was. Maria was also staring at his beautiful figure, all well dress for his wedding.

"What? Didn't you have seen women legs before?" Arthur shook his head to take away the weird thoughts that came to his mind.

"B-Bloody Hell, Portugal! Why are you like this?" Hid his red face.

"Because I was prepare myself to your wedding, probably?" She shrugged "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I-I" He took a deep breath and looked to her eyes "I wanted to say to you that…" He started to walk towards her and every step he took, she also gave one, but in the opposite direction, until she leans against the wall "I'm sorry… I don't want this, but I have no choice, Maria"

"What?" Trying not to look embarrassed "What do you mean with that" Looking for an escape. But he was right in front of her, very closed to her.

"I don't want to marry with her, but my Queen ordered to do such thing" In a soft way, he touched her face with the palm of his hand "I like her, very much… But my true feelings belongs to another person" Maria started to blush.

"And…" She took a deep breath "Who is that person…?" Staring at his beautiful green eyes.

"You fool" He chuckled and kissed her forehead "It's you, silly Portuguese. You've always been the one I truly love, dear." Maria was paralyzed. The only thing that she wanted in that moment was kiss him, but it would be weird, won't be? It's his wedding day, with the Queen of England.

"B-but I thought that you had stopped loving me…" He made a serious and at the same time a beautiful face, that made Maria's kneels shake.

"No matter what, you are the one for me, Porty" He grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. Was a passionately kiss, that turned out to be something a little different of what Maria thought it would be. Arthur started to kiss her neck, while was grabbing her thigh. He was ready to have her, in that cabin, against the wall, few hours before his wedding.

"A-Arthur, we can't…" She was so full of desire that cost to talk "This is a mistake!"

"If this is a mistake…" Arthur looked to her blue eyes and kissed her again on the lips "Then, it's the best… mistake of my life" Maria smiled after hearing such words and then she kissed him. He started to loosen the corset of the girl while was kissing her lips. And while he was doing that, Maria was loosening his beautiful shirt. When they were both half naked, Arthur took her in his arms and carried her to the small bed, where Maria sleeps. There, they made love.

"I Love you, Arthur" she said with her breath accelerated.

"I Love you too, Maria… No matter what, you are the one for me" He said to her, with his lips close to her ear, while they were doing it.


End file.
